barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons
Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons Trivia * Rebecca wears the same clothes from We're All Friends. And a long hair. * Maria wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along (1996) and There Twins Ashley has a Twin!. And a little long hair. * Shawn wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along (1996), The Boy Who Drew Cats, Playing The Harp, I Like To Be A Hero, Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies, The Goose Lay Golden Eggs, July is Camp Northland, A Hunting We Will Go (episode), The Ugly Duckling, We're All Friends, A Trip Around The World, Playing Music Video with Friends, What Does Blue Want to Build?, Steve Gets the Sniffles and Sharing in the Fun. And a little long hair. Clip from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons # Barney Theme Song (It's Tradition!'s version) (Clip from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Barney A Tisket, A Basket (2000 Version) (Clip from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm! and All Mixed Up!) # Barney comes to life (All Mixed Up!) (Clip from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Barney Eating Peanut Butter (Clip from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from Let's Play School!) # Hi BJ! (Stop, Look and Be Safe!) (Clip from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!) # It's a Worm Day! (Clip from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from It's Hot! It's Cold!) # Barney I Just Can't Wait (2000 Version) (Clip from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from Barney Rocks!) # Let's Go to the Treehouse and Find Four Seasons Jars! (Clip and audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) # It's a Surprise for Jars! (Clip and audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) (Barney: No!) # Four Seasons Jars! (Clip and audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) # Kids! Barney!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from A New Friend) # The Spring Jar First! Let's Go Outside! (Clip and audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from Going Places!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney End Credits (Barney Safety's version) (Clip from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from Barney Safety) Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons # Barney Theme Song (Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons's version) (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # Barney A Tisket, A Basket (1996 Version) (Clip from Bunches of Boxes and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and A Camping We Will Go (episode)) # Barney comes to life (Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Barney Eating Peanut Butter! (Clip from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Hi BJ (Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) (Clip from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #It's a Hot! (Clip from Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Barney I Just Can't Wait (1996 Version) (Clip from My Family and Me! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Let's Go Up to the Treehouse and look for Bird on the Clock! (Clip and audio from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Can you guess what to be in a Hat! (Clip and audio from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #It's a little Firetruck before Firefighter hat and Meadem firetruck! (Clip and audio from Who's Your Neighbor? and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Scott saying "Barney!". with Butterfly! (Clip from A New Friend and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Let's Go to the Park and see the International Fair! (Clip and audio from A World of Friends! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Changing our new clothes! (Clip and audio from Imagination Island and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Flowers are growing! (Clip from Sweet As Honey! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Barney Growing (1996 Version) (Clip from A Little Big Day! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #I'm listening! (Clip from Room for Everyone and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Watering to grow! (Clip and audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Barney Taking Turns (1996 Version) (Clip from What a World We Share and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #It's Going to Rain! (Clip from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Barney The Raindrop Song (1996 Version) (Clip from Sweet as Honey! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Safety when your cross streets! (Clip and audio from Round and Round We Go and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Playing it Safe!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # All Snacks, Balloons, Streamers and More Snacks! (Clip and audio from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #I'll next to practice my imagine act! and leave! (Clip and audio from It's Showtime! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Barney's Band!) #BJ leave from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons! (Clip from Going on a Bear Hunt and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Barney I love you Part 28 (Clip from Five Kinds of Fun! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and On The Move) #Barney I love you (Season 3 version 2) (Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and Audio from A Very Special Friend and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Barney End Credits (Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons' version) (Clip from Three Wishes! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) (1996 Version) Part 1 to 43 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube (1998 Version) Part 1 to 45 Coming Soon on YouTube 1998 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Intro # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney's Big Surprise Trailer # Wishbone's Dog Days of the West Trailer # Groundling Marsh Videos Trailer # Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer # Barney in Outer Space Trailer # Barney's Halloween Party Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (2001 Version) Part 1 to 47 Coming Soon on YouTube (2002 Version) Part 1 to 49 Coming Soon on YouTube (2003 Version) Part 1 to 51 Coming Soon on YouTube (2004 Version) Part 1 to 53 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! 2004 Release Opening # Hit Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (Hit Entertainment Version) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney Home Video Intro # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney Now I Know My ABC's Trailer # Let's Pretend with Barney Trailer # The Wiggles: Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins Trailer # The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western Trailer # The Wiggles: Top of the Tots Trailer # Kipper's Water Play Trailer # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (2006 Version) Part 1 to 55 Coming Soon on YouTube (Spanish Version) Part 1 to 46 Coming Soon on YouTube (Canada Version) Part 1 to 46 Coming Soon Till Later on YouTube Category:Barney & Friends First Generation